


Sentience

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 20 days of chub kink, Belly Kink, Fluff, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A reflection upon a belly.





	Sentience

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “starter belly”.

Poe’s never had a flat belly. He’s tried, Ben has seen it (and contrary to what his uncle thinks, there is such a thing as “try”, thank you very much), but his stomach can never quite lay flat. Poe finds it frustrating, Ben doesn’t mind at all. 

It’s actually a very endearing part of Poe, he can’t help but think. The way that it pokes at the lip of his belt, gets pronounced when he bends over to, say, make a point. The way that it pokes against his flightsuit. 

It’s unfair (Ben definitely could never wear his own slight tummy as well as Poe wears it), and also reassuring. Poe is so breathtakingly, stunningly beautiful that this little detail (Ben wouldn’t call it a flaw) just reminds Ben that he’s sentient. In a way, a small bit like Ben. Ben’s big and muscular where Poe’s average, but their bellies...

Ben can’t believe he’s putting it into a sentence, but their bellies are similar. Muscled up-top, soft on the bottom. It’s reassuring, Ben thinks. It’s safe. 

Right now, Poe’s tummy is being pretty distracting while they’re talking. Granted, everything about Poe is distracting. His eyes, his smile, his laugh...his tummy is just the latest edition to the list. Poe’s bending over on the log a bit, and his cute little belly is poking out at his belt. The rest of him seems so chiseled that the one bit of softness is fascinating and reassuring to Ben. 

“You really like my gut, don’t you, Ben?” A bit of wryness in there. 

“Sorry.”

”It’s fine. I do need to lose some belly fat anyway.” Poe pats his stomach. “I guess it doesn’t help that being a pilot involves a lot of sitting...”

Ben smiles. “I like it,” he says. "Really really.”

”You do?” This time, Poe looks amused. 

“It looks good on you.” A profoundly beautiful man in all ways who happens to be a little soft around the middle. 

Poe’s eyes widen, and Ben wonders if he’s said too much. Then, “Well, thanks.” He flashes Ben a smile guaranteed to melt him. And Ben knows one day he’ll have to say something about his feelings, but right now, he can enjoy Poe’s company. 

 


End file.
